


And Dwell Beneath My Shadow (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mates, искусство говорить словами (с)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не идиот. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Стайлз терпит его. Насыщенный запах возбуждения и желания, который исходит от Стайлза каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Дерека, прекрасно все объясняет.<br/>В этом нет ничего удивительного. Дерек знает, как он выглядит, и что его лицо и тело с лихвой компенсируют дерьмовый характер. Возбуждает он Стайлза сильнее, чем бесит. Вот и все. Ни больше, ни меньше. Это не повод сходить с ума, ничего особенного. Стайлз не первый – и, скорее всего, не последний – набитый гормонами тинейджер, который запал на Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Dwell Beneath My Shadow (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justin_Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/gifts).
  * A translation of [And Dwell Beneath My Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417344) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> спасибо любимой бете потерпевший-забор. АЛЁНА ♥
> 
> read it in original!

\- Чувак, ты такая сволочь, - говорит Стайлз, захлопывая ноутбук.

Дерек не отвечает, молча наблюдая, как тот подбирает все свои вещи и беспорядочно запихивает их в рюкзак. Закончив и наглухо застегнув его, Стайлз издает длинный вздох и поднимает глаза на Дерека, смотрит пристально, будто пытается найти ответ на какой-то принципиально важный вопрос. Дерек смотрит в ответ, на лице не отражается ни единой эмоции. Взгляд Стайлза становится гневным, будто он ждал чего-то другого, иной реакции, он качает головой и с еще одним тяжелым вздохом забрасывает на плечи рюкзак.

\- Забей, - глухо роняет он. Вся его поза говорит: держись от меня подальше. Стайлз снова качает головой и разворачивается на пятках. Он вылетает из комнаты, скатывается вниз по ступенькам и покидает дом быстрее, чем можно ожидать от обычного человека. Дерек слышит хлопок входной двери, шорох подошв о гравий, резкий звук, с которым Стайлз разворачивает джип. Дерек не двигается, он даже не дышит, мучаясь вопросом, был ли этот раз последним. Неужели сегодня он перегнул палку.

Дерек хмыкает, раздраженный тем, какое жалкое направление приняли его мысли. Он поднимает пустую бутылку из-под воды, которую Стайлз опрокинул в своем порыве свалить отсюда как можно быстрее, и повторяет про себя, что ему плевать. Стайлз либо вернется, либо нет. Сейчас он никак не может повлиять на это. И честно говоря, если Стайлз не способен адекватно реагировать на высказываемую порой конструктивную критику, их отношениям не суждено протянуть долго. Не то чтобы Дерек ожидал длительных отношений. Он же не идиот.

\- Ты знаешь, а он прав, - заявляет Лидия, вырывая его из собственных мыслей. Она стоит, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрит на Дерека с выражением, похожим на обозленное беспокойство, во взгляде.

Дерек рычит, на что она лишь посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и взбивает прическу, потому что Лидия - Привилегированная Стерва их стаи, и ей об этом прекрасно известно.

\- Ты ведешь себя с ним как последняя сволочь. Все время. Не понимаю, почему он все еще это терпит. На его месте я бы уже давно вышвырнула твою задницу из своей жизни.

\- Отвали, – Дерек даже не пытается загнать волка обратно, позволяет ему выйти и поиграть, оскалить зубы, показать когти.

Лидия закатывает глаза.

\- Страшно, - усмехается она. – Впрочем, мне плевать. Это твоя жизнь. Если тебе так хочется его прогнать – вперед. Видит Бог, я не стану мешать. Только потом не смей приползать и рыдать на моем плече, когда потеряешь его, вот и все.

Дерек рычит и щелкает зубами, что должно заставить ее обнажить горло в покорности, но вместо этого лишь вызывает ухмылку.

\- Ладно, ладно, - она снова взбивает прическу, будто знает, как сильно это его бесит. – Удаляюсь, поджав хвост. Необязательно выпускать своего альфа-самца на всего лишь маленькую несчастную меня. Лекция на тему «Оглянись на свою жизнь и попытайся что-то изменить» на сегодня окончена, - она пожимает плечом, будто говоря этим жестом _я попыталась_ , отталкивается от косяка и уходит в свою комнату.

Дерек слышит, как хлопает дверь ее комнаты и с тихим звуком начинает загружаться компьютер. Он опускает взгляд на свои руки с обычными человеческими ногтями и пытается игнорировать лихорадочное биение своего глупого сердца.

*

Дерек не идиот. Он прекрасно понимает, почему Стайлз терпит его. Насыщенный запах возбуждения и желания, который исходит от Стайлза каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Дерека, прекрасно все объясняет.

В этом нет ничего удивительного. Дерек знает, как он выглядит, и что его лицо и тело с лихвой компенсируют дерьмовый характер. Возбуждает он Стайлза сильнее, чем бесит. Вот и все. Ни больше, ни меньше. Это не повод сходить с ума, ничего особенного. Стайлз не первый – и, скорее всего, не последний – набитый гормонами тинейджер, который запал на Дерека.

Вот только Стайлз первый – и, вероятно, будет последним – на которого Дерек запал в ответ.

Потому что Стайлз это… _Стайлз._ Шумный, надоедливый и совершенно несносный маленький засранец.

Пацан с ума его сводит своей манерой открывать рот, когда не следует. Дерзить Дереку, как будто это в порядке вещей, как будто Дерек не может выпотрошить его без лишних усилий. Он довольно скалится, когда ему удается вывести Дерека из себя, губы растянуты в широченной улыбке, а глаза сияют, словно он ловит с этого кайф, тащится от перспективы, что Дерек утратит контроль и набросится на него. И когда Дерек не выдерживает… Боже, как же Стайлз пахнет, жгучим желанием, сексом и счастьем. Такой чертовски довольный своей способностью вызвать эрекцию у того, кто старше. Этого достаточно, чтобы заставить волка выть, заставить его желать укусить, пометить, _заявить права_.

Но это не все. Не только уверенность, секс и сладкое возбуждение погони. Для него в этих отношениях гораздо больше. Дерек ценит, как у Стайлза всегда получается объединить стаю. А еще как в те ночи, когда щенки шастают по лесам, он появляется у Дерека на пороге с упаковкой дешевого пива и парой тупых киношек. Или как внезапно решает замутить барбекю, маринует мясо и неизвестно откуда притаскивает старенький, убитый в конец гриль. Кажется, что эта штука взорвется в любой момент, однако приготовленная на нем еда на вкус потрясающая. И как он укутывает собой Джексона, устраивая щенячье гнездо всякий раз, когда тот выглядит, будто дошел до точки.

Он сочиняет истории об их будущем, словно через несколько лет они все по-прежнему будут вместе, словно они как-нибудь переживут все это. Он фантазирует о том, как будут выглядеть дети Скотта и Эллисон, каким крутым будет будущая пара Лидии. Как здорово будет, когда Джексон наконец пройдет через свой Великий Шокирующий Гей Кризис и расскажет Денни о своих настоящих чувствах. И когда Стайлз говорит, Дерек почти верит, что так все и будет. Господи, он _хочет_ , чтобы так все и было. Чтобы даже спустя годы Стайлз все еще был рядом с ним, улыбался, будто Дерек - это весь его мир, а не просто горячий взрослый парень, из-за которого Стайлз не способен держать руки при себе.

Дереку нравится, как Стайлз лежит рядом с ним, уютно устроившись в объятиях, словно это единственное место на земле, где он должен быть. Как загораются его глаза, когда Дерек заходит в комнату, и как он всегда старается быть рядом, даже когда Дерек в дурном настроении, и рычание от него получить гораздо вероятнее, чем улыбку. Как он крепко обнимает Дерека по ночам, льнет к нему, будто то, что происходит между ними, действительно значит что-то большее. Как за секунду до оргазма, задыхаясь и широко распахнув глаза, Стайлз шепчет его имя.

Кислые утренние поцелуи, понимание друг друга с полувзгляда, шлепки по рукам, когда Дерек пытается стянуть со стола кусочек песочного теста. Его смех, громкий и беспечный. Взгляд, которым он смотрит на мир, как будто тот принадлежит ему, и Стайлз может делать с ним все, что пожелает.

И так и есть. Он действительно может.

Потому что Стайлз умный, гораздо умнее, чем думают многие. Да, он может болтать, будто ему ни до чего нет дела, но за потоком слов всегда скрывается что-то цепкое и рассудительное. Он подмечает связи, которые незаметны остальным, видит полную картину там, где прочие увязают в деталях. У Стайлза есть мозги. И с такими мозгами не остаются в маленьких богом забытых городках навроде Бикон-Хиллз.

Нет, Стайлз способен добиться гораздо большего. Обязательно добьется гораздо большего. 

Однажды он встретит кого-то намного лучше, чем Дерек. Найдет человека, который сможет громко и беспечно смеяться вместе с ним, который будет улыбаться, а не хмуриться. Человека, который будет светиться в его присутствии, будет ласков все время, а не только в постели. Человека, который заслуживает его, который будет ценить его и позволит почувствовать себя особенным. Который будет способен дать ему все то, что Дерек хочет дать ему, но понимает, что никогда не сможет.

*

Они не-ругаются в кухне, споря друг с другом на пониженных тонах, хотя остальные все равно слышат их. Стайлз рассержен, его глаза сверкают праведным гневом, когда он выступает против новых правил, установленных Дереком в стае.

\- Никто не заставляет тебя следовать моим правилам. Ты не в стае. Ты не обязан здесь находиться, - наконец яростно выплевывает Дерек, потому что это правда. Стайлз – не стая. Как бы сильно Дереку не хотелось, чтобы он ей был. Стайлза с ними ничего не держит. Ничего, кроме дружбы со стаей и всё более редких визитов к Дереку в постель.

Стайлз отшатывается, будто Дерек ударил его, и, открыв рот, резко втягивает в себя воздух. 

\- Вау, - после паузы произносит Стайлз, от него волнами исходит запах боли и обиды. Бесконечную минуту он смотрит на Дерека, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. – Вау, - тихо повторяет он.

В горло Дереку вцепляются острые коготки подступающей паники. Ему хочется завыть, сгрести Стайлза в объятия, накрыть собой и шептать, что это неправда, что Стайлз _часть стаи._ Но вместо этого Дерек наклоняется ближе и говорит:

\- Я здесь Альфа, Стайлз. Я. Это моя стая, и я буду управлять ей так, как посчитаю нужным. Мне казалось, ты это понимаешь, а если нет, что ж, ты знаешь, где дверь, - голос звучит низко и грубо, в нем не слышно ни единого отзвука того страха, что сейчас сдавливает шею Дерека мертвой хваткой.

\- Я в курсе, что это твоя стая, - отвечает Стайлз, на лице застыло страдальческое выражение, а плечи поникли. – Просто, я думал, - он обрывает себя с вымученным смешком. – Что ж, очевидно, я думал неверно. Так держать, Стайлз.

Дерек запихивает порыв облизнуть губы и спросить, что именно Стайлз думал, обратно в глотку. Вместо этого он устремляет на Стайлза еще один тяжелый взгляд.

\- Мы закончили?

\- Да, мы закончили, - равнодушно кивает Стайлз.

От двусмысленности прозвучавшей фразы пульс Дерека заходится в бешеном ритме.

\- Хорошо, - сквозь зубы произносит он, делая вид, что все в порядке. – Идем, пока не пропустили весь фильм.

\- Как будто тебе есть дело, - отвечает Стайлз, голос звучит пусто, без намека на его обычные поддразнивающие интонации.

\- Сегодня вечер фильма. Конечно, мне есть дело, - он подходит к Стайлзу, порывисто наклоняется и проводит языком по теплой коже за ухом. – Сядешь рядом со мной, - это не должен быть вопрос, но выходит как-то беспомощно.

Стайлз коротко выдыхает, глаза блестят грустью, а губы по-прежнему сжаты в тонкую ниточку. Он втягивает в рот нижнюю, словно сомневается. У Дерека что-то болезненно сжимается в животе, и собственное тело кажется слишком тесным. Он рычит, глубоко, гортанно, и резко отходит от Стайлза.

\- Или не садись. Как хочешь, - бросает он, будто ему совершенно плевать, будто его не разрывает заживо на две части от одной мысли, что Стайлз может развернуться и уйти из его жизни.

\- Тебя вообще волнует, чего я хочу? – тихо спрашивает Стайлз. От него несет горечью и разочарованием.

Дерек не отвечает и проходит мимо него в гостиную, где собралась вся стая. Он рычит на развалившихся на диване тинейджеров, и они подбираются, освобождая ему место напротив гигантской плазмы.

Он оборачивается через плечо на Стайлза, застывшего в дверях в неестественной оборонительной позе. Его волк подвывает, рвется кинуться к парню, ткнуться огромной мордой в колени. Дерек игнорирует его. Стайлз скользит по нему взглядом, от которого волк срывается в болезненный скулеж. Дерек снова рычит, нетерпеливо кивая на пустое место рядом с собой.

Стайлз на секунду прикрывает глаза и кивает.

\- Иду, - от него все еще волнами расходится горечь. Стайлз опускается на диван, все тело напряжено, и максимально отодвигается от Дерека, будто не может вынести самой мысли о том, чтобы коснуться его. Дерек сдается мольбам своего зверя и забрасывает руку Стайлзу на плечи, притягивает его к себе и ласкающе водит носом по шее, пока напряжение не начинает покидать тело Стайлза.

\- Не люблю, когда папа с мамой ругаются, - шепчет Лидия, и Дерек отрывается от чужой шеи, чтобы смерить ее уничижительным взглядом. Она заливается смехом, потому что Лидию ничем не пронять, и возвращается к просмотру очередного зрелищного боевичка, который стая притащила для еженедельного развлечения.

Но вред уже причинен.

Стайлз отталкивает его, отодвигается, пока между ними не оказывается добрых десяти сантиметров свободного пространства, и притворяется поглощенным отупляющим дерьмом на экране телевизора. За весь вечер они ни разу не касаются друг друга, и когда Эллисон прощается, Стайлз уезжает вместе с ней.

*

После этого вечера они больше не проводят время наедине.

Стайлз все так же посещает общие мероприятия, каждую субботу сидит на его диване и смотрит со всеми кино, он не пропустил ни одного полнолуния. Однако нет никаких сомнений, что их отношениям (что бы ни понималось под этим словом) пришел конец.

Характер Дерека наконец перевесил его внешность в том анализе затрат и результатов, что вел в своей голове Стайлз. Дерек не удивлен. Это все равно случилось бы, рано или поздно. Лучше уж сейчас, когда у Дерека все еще есть немного чувства собственного достоинства.

Стая расстроена их разрывом, черт, Дерек расстроен их разрывом, и именно из-за этого стая чувствует себя больной и разбитой. Но такова жизнь. В ней не все всегда идет так, как нам хотелось бы.

А значит, им всем придется двигаться, мать их, дальше.

*

\- Хейл.

Дерек зажмуривается и подавляет желание зарычать. Разумеется, у него не было шансов купить продукты без приключений. Разумеется, ему обязательно нужно было столкнуться с отцом Стайлза. Господи, это последнее, с чем ему сейчас хочется иметь дело. Но Дерек взрослый человек, а взрослые люди решают свои проблемы, а не сбегают от них, поэтому он оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на шерифа.

\- Чем могу помочь? – максимально вежливо спрашивает он.

Шериф рассеянно трет подбородок, выглядя при этом чертовски неловко. Хотя это можно сказать про них обоих. Он вздыхает и кивает, на лице проступает беспокойство.

\- Я хотел поговорить о твоих… отношениях с моим сыном.

Дерек прочищает горло, пытаясь сообразить, как именно сказать отцу Стайлза, что нет никаких отношений, которые они могли бы обсудить, спасибо большое, однако шериф продолжает до того, как Дерек успевает открыть рот.

\- Я понимаю, что он уже взрослый и может сам решать, что делать. И я знаю, что ты ждал до его совершеннолетия, за что я тебе бесконечно благодарен, так что не беспокойся на этот счет. Здесь кое-что другое, - шериф проводит ладонью по лицу. – Меня беспокоит его будущее. Через полгода Стайлз окончит местный колледж, и это значит, что ему пора задуматься о поступлении в колледж какого-нибудь центрального штата. Проблема только в том, что он об этом не думает. Стайлз умный ребенок, у него есть мозги. Он может далеко пойти. И я не имею в виду ничего плохого, сынок, но мне больно видеть, как он тратит здесь свои годы из-за, ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Стайлз – одаренный парень, - легко соглашается Дерек. – Я всегда считал, что он создан для чего-то большего, чем жизнь в маленьком городке.

\- Ты так считал? – прищуривается шериф.

Дерек кивает.

\- Слушайте, вы можете мне не верить, но я хочу для вашего сына только самого лучшего. Он потрясающий человек с огромным потенциалом. Мне кажется, он даже не осознает, на что способен. Мне тоже больно видеть, как он тратит время здесь. Если бы это зависело от меня, Стайлз уже давно учился бы в нормальном колледже. Не то чтобы ходить в местный колледж – неправильно, но Стайлз способен на большее. На что-то действительно стоящее, если приложит хоть немного усилий.

Дерек издает раздраженный стон и качает головой.

\- У него есть все, что нужно. Меня бесит то, как легко он плюет на собственное будущее. Он что, до конца жизни собирается довольствоваться времяпрепровождением у меня дома и работой в местном видео-прокате? – Дерек снова качает головой. – Нет, черт возьми. Он не сможет. Но попробуйте ему это объяснить. Увидите, какой результат вас ожидает, - ему не удается избавиться от оттенка горечи в словах.

\- Я смотрю, ты и сам не раз пытался говорить с ним о будущем, - произносит шериф с иронией, у него слегка дергается уголок рта.

\- Смейтесь, смейтесь, - кривится Дерек. – Именно так отреагировали остальные, – он морщится от воспоминаний. – Идиоты, все они. Даже не знаю, почему позволяю им ошиваться рядом.

\- Они неплохие ребята, - улыбается шериф.

Дерек дергает плечом.

\- О, вы бы говорили иначе, если бы это вас они пытались выжить из собственного дома. Кучка нахлебников. Давно выставил бы, но мне просто слишком их жаль.

Шериф на это разражается хохотом.

\- Уверен, так и есть. К моему сыну ты тоже только жалость испытываешь, да?

Дерек рычит неожиданно даже для себя.

\- Я не испытываю жалости к Стайлзу.

Шериф моментально замолкает.

\- Да, я вижу, что это так, - он кивает в подтверждение собственных слов. – Так значит, у меня есть твоя поддержка в вопросе поступления Стайлза в колледж?

\- Если вам это чем-то поможет.

\- Хм, - шериф скребет щеку и снова кивает. – Приятно было пообщаться, сынок, - говорит он и хлопает Дерека по плечу.

Дерек бормочет ответное прощание и не позволяет себе расслабиться, пока шериф не покидает магазин.

*

После разговора с отцом Стайлза Дерек ждет неминуемого скандала. Ждет, ждет и ждет. Но ничего не происходит. Проходит пара недель, затем месяц, пока наконец Дерек сам не забывает, чего он ждет.

И, разумеется, именно тогда все и случается.

*

\- Просто ответь, что конкретно ты сказал моему отцу? – требует Стайлз. Он хмурится и смотрит на Дерека, стоя на крыльце дома, куда тот приполз без сил после длинного рабочего дня в автомастерской.

У Дерека едва хватает сил зубами на него щелкнуть.

\- Не изображай передо мной хмурого волчару, - огрызается Стайлз, прожигая его тяжелым враждебным взглядом. – Сейчас ты сядешь и объяснишь мне, что за херня происходит.

Дерек трет глаза руками, пока волк внутри беснуется и скулит, умоляя Дерека сократить расстояние между ними. Как будто Стайлза это обрадует.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – утомленно спрашивает Дерек, тяжело опускаясь на широкую скамью-качель.

\- Будто сам не знаешь, - фыркает Стайлз.

\- Вообще-то понятия не имею. Судя по всему, речь идет о моем разговоре с твоим отцом, который случился, дай-ка подумать, ах да, месяц назад. Но откуда мне знать, что тебе нужно от меня сейчас, Стайлз?

\- Месяц назад? – дергается Стайлз, он весь будто переполнен нервным возбуждением. – По его словам мне показалось, что вы разговаривали, ну, вчера или пару дней назад. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Ха, - его голос затихает, и некоторое время Стайлз молча пялится в пространство.

Дерек рассматривает его украдкой. Господи. Насколько же жалким он себя чувствует. Дерек встряхивается и поднимается с качели.

\- Ты куда? – вскидывается Стайлз.

\- Иду к себе домой. У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

Стайлз кривится.

\- Вообще-то да. У нас тут вроде как серьезный разговор.

\- Да ладно? – вздергивает бровь Дерек.

\- Не будь сволочью. Нам правда надо поговорить.

\- Что бы ты ни хотел мне сказать, ты можешь сделать это внутри, - заявляет Дерек. Он толкает входную дверь, которая, что неудивительно, оказывается заперта. Стая обычно возвращается с работы позже, чем он. Дерек вытаскивает из кармана ключи и открывает дверь, между лопатками зудит от пристального взгляда Стайлза. – Ты заходишь? – бросает он, когда Стайлз не спешит следовать за ним.

\- Да, - Стайлз двигается медленно и напряженно.

\- Не возражаешь, если я приму душ? – спрашивает Дерек, кидая бумажник и ключи на столик в коридоре.

На секунду кажется, что Стайлз хочет возразить, однако он только выдыхает и кивает.

\- Вперед. Не хочу нарушать привычные ритуалы.

Дерек не знает, расстраиваться ему или радоваться полученному разрешению, и решает просто забить.

\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - бросает он, направляясь к лестнице.

Когда Дерек возвращается, ополоснувшийся и в чистой одежде, он находит Стайлза на кухне. Тот мурлычет себе под нос популярную песенку и жарит что-то на плите.

\- Через минуту будет готово, - кричит он, обернувшись через плечо, и коротко улыбается Дереку.

Ситуация настолько привычна, что Дерек, совершенно не отдавая себе отчет, подходит к нему со спины, обнимает двумя руками за талию и утыкается лицом в шею. Стайлз вскрикивает, отшатывается от Дерека с приглушенным проклятием, и Дерек внезапно чувствует себя выпотрошенным заживо. Разумеется, Стайлз не хочет его прикосновений. У Дерека больше нет на это права. Дереку нельзя.

Он торопливо отходит, но не может сдержать жалобный вой.

\- Чувак, какого хрена? – рассерженно спрашивает Стайлз, хватаясь рукой за шею, будто пытаясь защититься.

Дереку нечего на это ответить, он наклоняет голову и снова воет. Потому что его жизнь гребанный отстой.

\- Хватит смотреть на меня, будто я собираюсь тебя пнуть, - ворчит Стайлз, проводя ладонью, которой только что закрывал шею, о джинсы, словно пытаясь избавиться от прикосновения Дерека. – Господи, как ты умудряешь сделать так, что из-за твоего штрафного касания виноватым себя чувствую я?

\- Тебе лучше уйти, - говорит Дерек, сбегая в противоположный угол кухни.

Стайлз смотрит на него как на идиота.

\- Эм, нет. Нам нужно поговорить, и мы поговорим. Я не знаю, какого черта ты это выкинул. Но, чувак. Это было нечестно.

Дерек не отвечает и подходит к столу. Он выдвигает стул и садится, решая про себя, что не станет первым нарушать повисшую между ними неловкую тишину.

Стайлз облизывает губы и вздыхает. Он возвращается обратно к плите, тыкает содержимое сковородки вилкой и удовлетворенно кивает. Гасит огонь, делит еду на две равные части и раскладывает по тарелкам. Одну ставит напротив Дерека, вторую - на противоположный конец стола. Затем открывает дверцу холодильника, после недолгих раздумий вытаскивает пиво для Дерека и содовую для себя, и, захватив по пути пару ножей и вилок, возвращается к столу. Передавая Дереку пиво и столовые приборы, Стайлз ни разу его не касается.

Дерек, в свою очередь, пытается игнорировать то, насколько домашней кажется вся эта ситуация, и как от этого его буквально раздирает изнутри, старается притвориться, что его все это не беспокоит. Будто это не жестокая пародия на каждую его жалкую фантазию о том, как он возвращается домой к _Стайлзу_. Он ковыряется в своей порции курицы с луком, не в силах вынести мысль о том, чтобы действительно это есть.

\- Получилось не так уж плохо, - дразнится Стайлз. – Тебе, конечно, больше по вкусу мясо с кровью, но зато никакого риска сальмонеллы, круто же. 

Дерек хмурится, глядя в свою тарелку, и наконец пробует. Курица прожарена идеально, а лук приготовлен как раз так, как он любит, но Дерек с таким же удовольствием мог бы жевать резиновый муляж.

\- Может, попытаешься выглядеть менее несчастным? – уголок рта Стайлза слегка дергается, будто он старается не улыбнуться.

Дерек делает большой глоток пива. Ставит бутылку на стол и обводит пальцем влажное горлышко, изучая коричневое стекло и не поднимая глаз на Стайлза.

\- Давай уже просто покончим с этим.

Стайлз прочищает горло.

\- Чувак, интересно, может ли это быть еще более неловким? – спрашивает он, выдавливая неуверенный смешок. 

Дерек ничего не отвечает. Стайлз снова прочищает горло и отодвигает свое кресло. 

\- Слушай, я не знаю, что ты ему сказал… Господи, да я даже не знаю, почему вы вообще разговаривали! Но мой отец, - он обрывает себя, качая головой.

\- Твой отец что? – спрашивает Дерек, когда пауза слишком затягивается.

\- Мой отец считает, что ты потрясающий. Лучше не бывает. Господи, да он считает, что солнце светит через твою задницу, и что я должен держаться за тебя. _Тебя_ , - Стайлз бросает на него раздраженный взгляд. – Что за хрень, Дерек? Что ты наплел моему отцу? Блин, серьезно. Я правда обязан слушать, как он поет тебе дифирамбы? Ведь после нашего разрыва мне было недостаточно хреново. 

В ответ Дерек рычит, зрение заволакивает красным.

\- О нет, даже не думай. Не смей рычать на меня и показывать зубы, - Стайлз хлопает ладонью по столу. – Серьезно, это было просто некрасиво. Ужасно. Что ты ему наговорил, Дерек? Что такого это могло быть, раз он решил, будто ты заботишься обо мне? Ради всего святого, мой отец уверен, что ты _влюблен_ в меня. Ты хоть представляешь, как все это неловко? Каким образом я должен сказать ему, что мы больше не вместе? И, раз уж речь зашла об этом, были ли мы чем-то большим, чем просто друзьями по сексу?

Стайлз издает яростный звук.

\- Мой отец пригласил нас на ужин в следующую пятницу. Поговорить о моем будущем. Господи, он наверняка считает, что мы собираемся сбежать, пожениться и наусыновлять кучу азиатских детишек, - из его горла вырывается панический смешок. – И как я должен сказать ему, что ничего из этого не случится? Что на самом деле я тебе не так уж и нравлюсь. Что я, - он прерывается из-за чего-то, подозрительно похожего на всхлип, и прячет лицо в ладонях, делая судорожный вздох. – Не круто, - глухо произносит он. – Совсем не круто, чувак.

Дерек беспомощно смотрит на него, волк внутри скулит и задыхается от тоски, умирает от потребности успокоить своего человека, которому совсем не нужен.

\- Скажи что-нибудь, - просит Стайлз. – Не сиди молча, со скучающим видом.

От этих слов внутри у Дерека будто срывает какой-то вентиль.

\- Скучающим? – яростно произносит он. – По-твоему, мне скучно? Моя долбаная пара отказалась от меня, игнорировала месяцами, даже когда мы находились в одной комнате, а затем ты приходишь ко мне домой, готовишь мне ужин, начинаешь вываливать на меня, как ты не в силах больше терпеть даже малейшую связь со мной, и мое состояние ты решил определить как _скука_? – последнее слово Дерек рычит, отталкивая стол и опрокидывая стул. – Все еще кажусь тебе скучающим, а, Стайлз? – выплевывает он и в одно мгновение обращается в полную альфа-форму.

\- Нет, - тихо произносит Стайлз.

Дерек воет, не чувствуя ни грамма успокоения от его ответа.

\- Выметайся из моего дома, - приказывает он. – У тебя нет права приходить сюда и говорить мне о том, как, по твоему мнению, ты мало значишь для меня. Когда ты сам абсолютно четко дал понять, что я тебе больше не нужен. Так что проваливай отсюда и не смей возвращаться! – он снова воет, припадая к земле, и прожигает Стайлза взглядом.

Стайлз отодвигает свое кресло и встает. Открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Он втягивает в рот нижнюю губу, терзая ее зубами, и делает неуверенный шаг от стола.

\- Дерек, - осторожно произносит он, медленно приближаясь к Альфе, его голова опущена в покорности.

Дерек рычит, предупреждающе лязгает челюстями, но Стайлз не обращает внимания, подходя все ближе, и Дерек отступает, пока не упирается в стену.

\- Дерек, - снова повторяет Стайлз, поднимает вверх одну руку и гладит его морду. Дерек издает высокий скулеж и трется о подставленную ладонь. – Твоя пара? – спрашивает Стайлз. На лице написано замешательство, в то время как от тела исходит насыщенный запах надежды и отчаяния.

Дерек отшатывается от прикосновения, снова поскуливая.

\- Нет, - качает головой. Он не может продолжать этот разговор. Не может позволить Стайлзу узнать, как много тот значит для него. Дерек паникует и снова рычит.

\- Пожалуйста, - зовет Стайлз, протягивая ладонь, но Дерек отпихивает ее прочь.

Он сгибает в коленях ноги, отталкивается, перепрыгивает Стайлза и бросается к выходу, игнорируя мольбы остановиться и вернуться.

*

Дерек бежит, пока не начинают ныть ноги, а дыхание не становится тяжелым и болезненным. Он бежит, пока день не переходит в ночь, пока вокруг не остается никого, способного услышать его вой.

Он выкапывает нору в мягком песке бескрайней пустыни, достаточно глубокую, так что утреннее солнце едва касается его своими лучами. Он раздумывает о том, чтобы вернуться, но быстро отбрасывает эту мысль. Ему требуется время наедине с собой, чтобы подумать, чтобы собрать себя по частям после того, что случилось. Стая способна справиться со своими делами в его отсутствие, они знают, что Дерек никогда не пропадает больше чем на неделю или две, так что нет никаких причин возвращаться, пока он не будет готов.

Днями он спит, прячась от любых глаз, а ночами бегает. Он устремляется на юг, пока пустыня не наскучивает ему, затем на север, пока не начинаются горы, делящие штат пополам. Он охотится, когда голоден, пьет воду, когда мучает жажда, и избегает любого намека на цивилизацию. Спустя четверо суток пропадает потребность бежать. На седьмые он решает повернуть домой.

*

\- С возвращением, красавчик, - зевая, приветствует Лидия.

Дерек не обращает на нее внимания и проходит мимо, направляясь к лестнице. Она бормочет вслед что-то нелестное, но Дерек не реагирует.

Он плещет в лицо водой, перед тем как отлить. Затем тщательно моет руки и чистит зубы. Включает душ и выкручивает горячий вентиль до максимума. Оказавшись под обжигающими струями, он яростно отскребает с себя грязь, отдирая ее едва ли не с кожей, и намыливает голову. Проходит немало времени, пока стекающая с него вода не становится чистой, но Дерек десять дней пробыл в полностью обращенном состоянии, так что грязь вроде как идет в комплекте.

Он стоит под струями, пока в доме не заканчивается горячая вода, закручивает кран и стряхивает капли как собака. Когда он выходит из ванной, на полу остаются влажные следы, но это его дом и его пол, так что Дереку насрать, что там после него остается. Все, что ему хочется – это забыться мертвым сном в своей потрясающе удобной кровати. Остальное может отчаливать на хрен.

Единственная проблема заключается в том, что его кровать уже кем-то занята.

Дерек щелкает выключателем и тоскливо рычит, не заботясь о том, что Стайлз может его услышать.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – спрашивает он, сдирая со Стайлза одеяло.

\- Сплю, - хрипло отвечает Стайлз. – Или, точнее, спал.

\- Да, это я понял. Правда, мне не ясно, почему ты делаешь это в моей кровати.

Стайлз несколько секунд глазеет на него, растерянно моргая, а затем расплывается в широкой улыбке.

\- Потому что я твоя пара, - отвечает он. Дерек снова рычит, но Стайлз продолжает улыбаться. Он широко зевает, прикрывая рот кулаком, глаза сощурены, и похлопывает по простыне рядом с собой. – Ложись в кровать, хмурый волчара, - зовет он.

\- Я не люблю повторять по два раза, - начинает Дерек, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал негромко. - Почему ты в моей кровати?

\- Строго говоря, конкретно этот вопрос ты задаешь в первый раз, - заявляет Стайлз, поворачивается на бок и награждает Дерека вижу-тебя-насквозь улыбкой. – Но, чувак, я же тебе уже ответил. Я в твоей постели, потому что я твоя пара. Ты сам это сказал. Сам. Как раз перед тем, как сбежать. И я решил, какого черта, ты же когда-нибудь вернешься, правильно? Поэтому я остался. Здесь. В твоем доме. Чтобы дождаться тебя. И вот он ты. Эм, конечно, прошло уже полторы недели, но что уж там. Ты здесь, я здесь, кровать здесь. Так почему бы тебе не присоединиться ко мне? А со всей прочей херней мы разберемся утром.

\- Прочей херней? – спрашивает Дерек, приподнимая бровь.

\- Ну да, - Стайлз снова зевает. – Запутанной херней. Знаешь, когда я начну упрекать тебя в том, что ты никогда не говорил мне, как на самом деле заботишься обо мне, и ты предъявишь мне свои дурацкие причины, а я отвечу, что мне все равно, я в любом случае люблю тебя, и ты скажешь, что тоже меня любишь, и затем мы наконец займем наши рты более приятным занятием? Во всяком случае, именно на такое развитие событий я рассчитываю. Однако все может быть по-другому. Больше криков и меньше поцелуев, но я надеюсь, что мы остановимся на первом варианте. Но даже если будет второй, ничего страшного, потому что ты моя пара. И это значит, что я могу оставить тебя себе, даже несмотря на твою глупость.

\- На _мою_ глупость? – возмущается Дерек. – А как насчет тебя? На твоем счету тоже имеется парочка идиотских поступков, Стайлз.

\- Конечно, я тоже бываю идиотом. Иногда. Но не как ты. Это ты ведешь себя как сволочь, - Стайлз хмурится и трет глаза, затем тянется, чтобы забрать одеяло. – Это ты всегда отталкиваешь меня, говоришь идти на хер и сдохнуть.

Стайлз дергает одеяло, все еще зажатое в руке Дерека. Дерек несколько секунд тупо пялится на него, затем вздыхает и разжимает кулак. Стайлз издает довольное урчание и натягивает одеяло до подбородка.

\- Иди сюда, - сонно зовет он, снова хлопая ладонью по постели.

Дерек медленно опускается на кровать, садится на самый край, спиной к Стайлзу.

\- Я никогда не говорил тебе идти на хер и сдохнуть, - тихо произносит он.

Стайлз мягко опускает ладонь ему на спину и гладит, будто Дерек его пес.

\- Может быть не словами, но выражением лица. Чувак, твое лицо так много всего выражает. Как будто у тебя есть выражение на любой случай жизни. Серьезно, у тебя есть шесть разных способов нахмуриться, чтобы сказать «Закрой свой рот, Стайлз».

\- Шесть способов нахмуриться? – Дерек разворачивается, чтобы иметь возможность взглянуть на него. – Тебе не кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь?

\- Не-а, - Стайлз трясет головой, после чего укладывается щекой обратно на подушку, его веки опускаются. – Первый - когда твои губы как будто чуть-чуть опущены вниз, и это значит, что ты слегка раздражен, но и слегка позабавлен, а на самом деле, просто хочешь, чтобы я наконец заткнулся. Еще одно выражение, это когда ты весь хмуришься, у тебя даже морщинки появляются у рта, и, чувак, такими темпами ты от них потом не избавишься. В общем, эти морщинки означают, что я был действительно, действительно раздражающим, но ты пока все-таки не в бешенстве. Еще бывает выражение, которое тоже с морщинками у рта _и_ рассерженным взглядом. Это значит, что ты реально в ярости, и мне лучше извиниться прямо сейчас, даже если я не знаю, где накосячил, и из-за чего ты вышел из себя.

Он снова зевает.

\- Так, еще бывает, когда твои брови сходятся в одну линию как у кроманьонца и ему подобных. Оно появляется, когда ты собираешься пообтирать мной стены. О! И еще бывает выражение, когда ты собираешься пообтирать мной стены, но в сугубо положительном смысле. То есть, на самом деле тебе просто хочется зацеловать меня до смерти, но ты не знаешь, как сказать об этом, и поэтому хмуришься со взглядом, типа, меня достала эта болтовня, но я не знаю как свернуть ее в горизонтальное русло, затем ты тихонько скулишь, и, через секунду, привет стена и мегагорячий возбужденный оборотень, - Стайлз шевелит бровями и сворачивается на кровати в клубок. – Это мое любимое «Закрой свой рот, Стайлз» нахмуренное выражение.

\- Ты назвал всего пять, - замечает Дерек, полностью поворачиваясь к Стайлзу. Поколебавшись, он протягивает руку и гладит его пальцем по щеке.

\- А? – рассеянно спрашивает Стайлз, вжимаясь лицом в подставленную ладонь.

Дерек улыбается, глядя как Стайлз трется носом о его руку.

\- Ты назвал всего пять, - Дерек поднимает вторую руку и начинает загибать пальцы. – Позабавленно-раздраженное, морщинки у рта, морщинки у рта и рассерженный взгляд, кроманьонский человек и я хочу тебя поцеловать. Видишь, всего пять.

\- О, - Стайлз подползает ближе и сворачивается вокруг Дерека, складывая голову ему на колени. – Ну ладно, значит у тебя есть _пять_ различных «Закрой свой рот, Стайлз» хмурых выражений. Не шесть. Я ошибся. Но это все еще доказывает, что твое лицо говорит за тебя. И порой весьма грубо.

\- Мое лицо не имеет это в виду, - мягко замечает Дерек. – Моему лицу, как и всем остальным частям, ты очень-очень нравишься. Постоянно. Даже, когда оно нахмуренно, - Дерек задумывается на мгновение и добавляет. – Особенно, когда нахмуренно.

\- Это здорово, - отвечает Стайлз в полудреме. – Мне тоже очень-очень нравится твое лицо.

От этих слов что-то внутри Дерека скручивается в тугой комок, и он спихивает голову Стайлза с колен.

\- Да, - подавленно произносит он. – Я знаю.

Стайлз встряхивается и широко распахивает глаза, пытаясь проснуться.

\- Ну что не так? - громко спрашивает он, лицо болезненно морщится. – Это не твой счастливый тон. Я знаю твой счастливый тон, и это точно был не он. Дерек, не злись. Пожалуйста.

\- Я не злюсь, - покорно отвечает Дерек. – Спи. Мы поговорим утром. 

Он встает с кровати, гасит свет и идет к двери.

\- Нет, не уходи, - умоляет Стайлз, и Дерек слышит, как скрипят пружины матраса. – Останься со мной. Я твоя пара. Ты сам так сказал.

Его голос звучит так отчаянно, на грани слез, и Дерек едва сдерживает желание развернуться и кинуться к нему. Он сутулится и игнорирует жалобный вой своего волка.

\- Я поговорю с тобой утром, - роняет он и выходит, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

*

Дерек спускается в гостиную и падает на диван. Одной рукой он обнимает подушку и прячет в ней лицо, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о мягком, теплом и отзывчивом Стайлзе в его постели. Волк обиженно скулит, умоляя вернуться наверх, но Дерек игнорирует его.

Всю ночь он вертится и ерзает, беспокойно и напряженно.

*

\- Вставай.

Дерек рычит и отворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в спинку дивана.

\- Не, чувак, серьезно, давай вставай.

\- Отвали, - бормочет он сонно.

Раздается громкий вздох, и диван прогибается под весом еще одного тела.

\- Ладно, тогда будем так. Я просто лягу рядом и буду говорить-говорить-говорить, пока ты не сдашься. Затем ты встанешь, я приготовлю тебе завтрак, и мы продолжим разговор, который у нас никак не получается провести как нормальным людям.

\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, - вяло возражает Дерек, постепенно расслабляясь от ощущения теплого тела Стайлза под боком.

\- Еще как имеет. Просто замечательный смысл. Вот увидишь, - Дерек чувствует его теплое дыхание на шее. – Итак, насчет прошлой ночи, - начинает он.

Дерек рычит, переворачивается на другой бок, обхватывает Стайлза рукой и грубо подминает под себя, так что, когда он заканчивает движение, Стайлз лежит на спине, а Дерек прочно устроился меж его разведенных ног.

\- Хотя черт с ней, с прошлой ночью, давай лучше другим займемся, - горячо одобряет смену позиций Стайлз и поднимает руки, чтобы обнять Дерека за шею. Его губы жадно накрывают рот Дерека, и комнату наполняет терпкий запах его возбуждения.

\- Нет, - Дерек отстраняется, насколько может позволить такая поза, и смотрит вниз на Стайлза.

\- Но почему? – Стайлз дергает его за шею, стараясь притянуть к себе. – Чувак, в чем проблема? Тебе нравится меня целовать. Мои губы идеально подходят для поцелуев. И у меня сахарный язычок.

\- Что за дряни ты начитался? – недоуменно интересуется Дерек.

\- Дешевых женских романов, - кричит Лидия из столовой. – Которые с дамами в изодранных платьях на обложках. А еще он разное мыло смотрел. Это была сущая пытка.

\- Посмей еще хоть слово сказать, жалкий обыватель! – Стайлз начинает ерзать и дергаться под Дереком, пытаясь выбраться, чтобы, видимо, настигнуть ее. Дерек продолжает удерживать Стайлза ради его собственной безопасности.

Лидия сдавленно хихикает, как будто точно знает, что именно происходит на диване. Хотя она, вероятно, и правда знает. 

\- Серьезно, Дерек, он заставил нас посмотреть четыре различные версии Джейн Эйр. Просто трахни его уже, ради благополучия собственной стаи.

\- Умолкни, - бросает Дерек, прежде чем опустить голову и цапнуть Стайлза за шею. – А ты прекрати дергаться.

Стайлз стонет и выгибается, вскидывая бедра, потому что паршивец тоже всегда делает ровно противоположное тому, что от него требуют.

\- Ты его уже трахаешь? – интересуется Лидия с дьявольским весельем в голосе.

Зарычав, Дерек поднимается со Стайлза и идет в столовую. Лидия награждает его безэмоциональным взглядом, который сменяется вскриком, когда Дерек нарушает ее личное пространство и припирает к креслу. 

\- Ты. Уходишь. Сейчас же. И забери своего безмозглого бывшего, - он повышает голос, чтобы Джексон в любом случае его услышал.

\- Да ухожу я, ухожу, - кричит Джексон из своей комнаты на другом конце дома, судя по звукам, торопливо собираясь. Дерек довольно ухмыляется, потому что наконец-то все так, как должно быть, и плевать, что Джексон и так всегда слушается.

Лидия пихает его в грудь.

\- Дай пройти. Все равно, не хотелось слушать, как он будет молить о твоем члене.

\- Да ты бы тоже о нем молила, если бы он хоть раз в тебе побывал, - возмущается Стайлз из гостиной, и Дерек пытается побороть желание застонать.

\- Может быть, мы не будем обсуждать мой член? – спрашивает он, отходя от Лидии.

Лидия одаривает его презрительным взглядом.

\- Никогда не горела желанием обсуждать твой член, спасибо большое, - она подхватывает со стола свою тарелку и направляется в кухню.

\- Ты наглая обманщица, Лидия, - кричит Стайлз в ответ. – Ты постоянно первая начинаешь говорить о нем. Однажды даже спрашивала меня, на что похож его вкус.

Лидия шипит и швыряет тарелку в раковину с такой силой, что Дерек поражен, как та не разбилась. 

\- Заткнись, Стайлз, - сквозь зубы цедит Лидия. – Или я тоже поделюсь со всеми парочкой твоих секретов. Забавно будет, не находишь? Мне вот интересно, что скажет Дерек, если я поведаю ему все самые сочные детали твоего свидания с тем парнем из класса органической химии?

\- Нет, Лидия! – Стайлз влетает в комнату, глаза широко распахнуты. – Что с тобой не так, чувак? – он смотрит на нее собственным презрительным взглядом и торопливо разворачивается к Дереку. – Не слушай ее, Дерек, она ненормальная. Ты же знаешь, что она ненормальная.

Дерек отшатывается от него в сторону, сердце словно покрывается острой корочкой льда.

\- Ты ходил на свидание.

\- Это ничего не значило, я клянусь! – Стайлз хватает его за футболку с выражением крайней паники на лице.

Дерек отталкивает его руки прочь.

\- Ты ходил на свидание, - бесцветно повторяет он, чувствуя тупую пустоту внутри. Он зажмуривается и проводит ладонью по волосам. Кивает сам себе. Этого следовало ожидать. Разумеется, Стайлз встречается с другими людьми. Более близкими ему по уровню, по возрасту, с которыми у него есть общие интересы.

Так даже лучше. Конечно, боль это причиняет похлеще ножа в брюхо, но так лучше. Стайлзу нужно двигаться дальше, найти человека, который подходит ему больше, чем Дерек. Он снова кивает и произносит все это вслух.

\- Нет, - Стайлз яростно мотает головой, и мертвой хваткой вцепляется ему в футболку, от него волнами расходится ужас. – Не говори так. Ты не можешь так говорить. Я твоя пара, - на последнем слове его голос срывается, и он утыкается лицом Дереку в грудь. – Ты не можешь так говорить, - повторяет он, через тонкую ткань Дерек чувствует его горячее дыхание.

\- О господи долбаный боже мой, вы серьезно? – рычит Лидия. – Дерек, разуй глаза! Стайлз с ума по тебе сходит. Ты только посмотри, у него же сейчас истерика случится. А ты у нас кто? Мученик? Или кто? Серьезно, что с тобой не так? Конечно, Стайлз иногда способен кого угодно вывести из себя, но тебе, кажется, это и нравится. Черт возьми, да у тебя на это встает каждый раз. Так что укуси его уже. Все и так знают, что он твоя пара, так почему бы просто не сделать это официальным? Господи. То же мне, бином Ньютона.

Дереку хочется рыкнуть в ответ, но ее слова не лишены смысла, черт возьми. Он сердито фыркает и бросает на нее свой самый уничижительный взгляд.

На это Лидия вскидывает руки к потолку и громко стонет.

\- Ну и ладно, плевать. Делай из себя жертву, будь благородным и несчастным. Заставь его скулить и умолять об этом. Мне плевать. Это же не мне придется всю жизнь провести в одиночестве из-за долбанного мужского упрямства. Господи, какое же счастье, что у меня нет члена. Была бы такой же беспомощной, - она резко разворачивается, пересекает коридор и хлопает входной дверью.

Дерек все-таки рычит, когда слышит ее возмущенное «чертовы безмозглые мужчины».

Стайлз обнимает его крепче и трется лицом о грудь Дерека, как будто сам оборотень.

\- Я готов умолять, - произносит он, голос дрожит от эмоций. – Если понадобится. Я буду. Я встану на колени и буду умолять. Я все что угодно сделаю, только пожалуйста. Позволь мне обладать этим. Позволь мне обладать _тобой_. На этот раз, по-настоящему. Не закрываясь, не отталкивая меня. Не говоря мне, что я не стая. – Он поднимает голову, утыкается губами Дереку в шею. – Я люблю тебя, ты, безмозглый идиот. Тебя. И никого другого.

Волк Дерека заходится громким воем, счастливым и удовлетворенным, но Дерек только качает головой.

\- Ты ошибаешься. Ты _не можешь._

 

\- Да какого черта, я не могу? - Стайлз шлепает его по груди, рассерженный и вспыливший. – Я люблю тебя, Дерек Хейл. Черт возьми, я хочу, чтобы мы поженились, и чтобы весь долбанный мир знал, что ты мой. Мне хочется, чтобы твое глупое нахмуренное лицо было первым, что я буду видеть, просыпаясь утром, и последним - засыпая ночью. Мне хочется слушать тот кошмарный заунывный рок, что слушаешь ты, и смотреть твои любимые идиотские малобюджетные фильмы. Мне хочется чувствовать твой отвратительный запах, когда ты возвращаешься с пробежки, хочется, чтобы ты зажимал меня в кухне, потому что не способен контролировать себя. Хочется услышать, как ты будешь насмехаться над моими бессмысленными тратами, и увидеть, как ты будешь выглядеть в пятьдесят, уже не такой невозможно идеальный. Пожалуйста, Дерек.

\- Но почему? – Дерек не может не спросить. – Почему я? Ты же такой умный, забавный и, господи, да ты можешь выбрать кого угодно. Почему я?

\- Я могу выбрать кого угодно? – с сарказмом переспрашивает Стайлз. – Что, прости? Я тощий, гиперактивный, и у меня серьезные проблемы с вербальным фильтром. Это ты поразительный. Только взгляни на себя.

Дерек горько усмехается.

\- Действительно. Взгляни на меня. Симпатичное лицо, неплохое тело. И характер сущее дерьмо. Не особо выгодное предложение, если твой выбор основывается на чем-то большем, чем внешность.

\- Что? – Стайлз в замешательстве отшатывается назад. – Ты в своем уме? Нет, серьезно. Я имею в виду, да, конечно, ты выглядишь как ходячий секс. Но это лишь обертка, детка. На самом деле ты гораздо больше, чем это. Ты ведь не можешь не понимать этого.

Дерек выдавливает слабый смешок и крепче сжимает руки на плечах Стайлза.

\- Гораздо больше? Ну да, как же.

\- Чувак, ты же настоящая мечта. И не делай вид, что это не так. Даже если бы ты выглядел, как окаменевший помет динозавра, мне без разницы, - Стайлз поднимает на него обожающий взгляд. – Потому что ты сильный, верный и умный. Ты умеешь объединять людей, не прилагая при этом особых усилий. И, чувак, ты удивительно мягкий внутри, под всей этой хмурой внешностью. Как конфеты Ферреро Роше.

\- Ты правда только что сравнил меня с конфетой?

Стайлз с энтузиазмом кивает и расцветает широченной улыбкой.

\- Чувак, это же идеальная аналогия. Потому что конфеты Ферреро Роше, помнишь, они такие колкие и, - его руки плавно скользят вверх по спине Дерека, а щекой Стайлз трется о его шею, - и пахнут просто волшебно. Ты не можешь удержаться, чтобы не лизнуть их, и они скребут о язык как терка, а затем ты кусаешь их, и, о господи, вкус абсолютно божественный, во рту так сладко, хрустяще и нежно, и ты, Дерек Хейл, ты точно такой же.

Он целует Дерека, забирается языком ему в рот, и все, на что Дерек способен, это не сожрать его в ту же секунду. Руки Стайлза поднимаются выше и крепко сжимаются на его плечах, он стонет в поцелуй, гортанно и низко. Дерек стискивает его бедра, притягивая ближе. Он кусает и терзает губы Стайлза, толкаясь в него.

\- Да, о господи, - Стайлз часто дышит, и Дерек перемещается губами на его шею, оттягивает в сторону ворот футболки, чтобы добраться до ключиц. – Пожалуйста, укуси меня, - умоляет Стайлз. – Пометь меня, Дерек. Сделай меня своим.

\- Пожалуйста, - скулит Стайлз, запрокидывая голову, чтобы дать Дереку лучший доступ.

\- Это навсегда, - предупреждает Дерек, касаясь губами гладкой кожи.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и твердо кивает.

\- Я, да. Навсегда. Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Ты, я и наша стая. Смысл именно в этом. Ты хоть слушал, что я говорил? Потому что, да. Это именно то, чего я хочу. Я бы блядь татуировку с текстом на лбу сделал, если бы это помогло тебя убедить. Пожалуйста, Дерек. Дай мне это.

Дерека устраивает такой ответ. Он впивается зубами, наслаждается вкусом кожи Стайлза, острым запахом желания и толчками бедер напротив его собственных.

*

В следующее воскресенье они сидят за столом в доме шерифа, уплетают спагетти болоньезе и обсуждают варианты подходящих колледжей. Стайлзу хочется чего-нибудь поближе, его отцу хочется чего-нибудь получше, и только Дереку совершенно неважно, главное, чтобы Стайлз был счастлив.

fin.


End file.
